


Sonnet 18

by Poet_Forge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet_Forge/pseuds/Poet_Forge
Summary: Ichigo's first day of College gets derailed.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Seireitei Server Holidays Gift Exchange 2020





	Sonnet 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LethanWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/gifts).



With the first day of a new semester of college, there is usually an underlying feeling of anxiousness and excitement.

The same cannot be said for English Major, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Annoyance seems to sum up his mood, but that's not saying much. If you ask his friends and family, they'll say it's been like that since before puberty.

The current reason for his scowl? The constant whispers that surround him on the train toward campus.

The wide berth given to him seemingly accentuating his imposing figure. His orange hair and leather jacket giving off the delinquent vibe that is most assuredly the reason for the whispers and occasional glances. The book he has on hand contradicting what his outward appearance would have you believe.

Realizing he's not going to get anymore reading done with the annoying masses in hearing distance, Ichigo puts away his copy of  _ Othello _ .

It's for the best, as not soon after the train rolls into his stop.

With purpose he walks through the crowded station toward his campus for his Undergrad, the University of Tokyo.

He takes a deep breath, letting his scowl relax to a more contemplative frown, and takes a look at his watch.

"What time was orientation again?"

With a mental shrug, he straightens up and continues to where he was told to go for orientation not really paying any attention to his surroundings-

"Oof!"

Only to be ran into without so much of a hello.

He remained unmoved and looks down at the girl that ran into him.

"You okay down there?" He raised an eyebrow as the girl holds her head as she stands up, her height a full foot shorter than him.

She looks up at him with a scowl "What the hell are you, a brick wall?!"

He just gives a half hearted shrug and tries to go on his way. Throwing an apology over his shoulder, only for a grip on his arm to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't! If you're going to apologise you will do so correctly."

"Fine," Ichigo sighs as he turns to look the girl in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

He takes the time to drink in her presence. Her skin pale, but not unhealthily so. Her eyes a shining violet, reflecting the sun like a precious amethyst. Her black hair falling past her shoulders, like a sea of Raven's feathers.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in her beauty. He coughed to cover it up.

"How about after my orientation, I take you to get coffee as an apology?"

She studied him for a second with her eyebrow quirked, before shrugging and nodding in acceptance. "I don't see why not. Here's my number, text me when you're done."

With that she walked off, leaving him with a ripped paper in hand. He stared at the name she wrote.

"Rukia, huh?"

A small, almost unnoticeable smile tugged upon his lips.

* * *

Ichigo smirked at Rukia's expression of joy when she took a sip of coffee.

"Love it that much, huh?"

"Coffee is the nectar of the Gods." She said with complete seriousness. Staring into his eyes, before snorting and devolving into playful giggles.

Ichigo only chuckled lightly, before deciding on which topic to approach.

"So what do you study?"

She took a breath to collect herself. "I'm going into law. Following my brother's footsteps, so to speak. What about you?"

"I'm a Literature Major, specifically English Lit."

Rukia raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really now. Do you have a favorite?"

"Shakespeare." Ichigo replied without a single second's pause.

"Oh really now?" Rukia leaned in a bit. "Why?"

"I'm a sucker for Romance and flowery language." Ichigo admitted, unashamedly. "I also love the characterizations and drama of his darker works."

"What's your favorite work?"

"Why not tell me more about yourself instead." Ichigo shot back. "A little bit of Quid Pro Quo?"

Rukia nodded in agreement and asked what he wanted to know.

"Why do you want to go into law?"

Rukia's eyes held a strong resolve, "I want to defend those that are innocent. I'm going to be a Public Defender, a criminal case attorney for those that can't afford one."

"And for those that aren't innocent?"

The resolve didn't falter, "An attorney's duty is to believe that their client is telling the truth and in the event that the client is guilty, get them the lightest sentence possible."

"You feel strongly about this." Ichigo couldn't help but comment.

"The conviction rate of Japan is 99%. This might seem like a good thing, but there is an astronomically large number of those that might be innocent but got wrongfully convicted. I want to help those that are being put on trial and some point down the line, change the system for the better."

"Changing the legal system's gonna be a challenge. Can't wait to see you pull it off."

Rukia's expression turned considering, "You're not doubting me?"

Ichigo just shook his head. "I can see it in your eyes, you have a strong will. As long as you keep your resolve, nothing can stop you."

"And what are you hoping to do later in life?"

Ichigo took a second to put it into words, his hand on his chin and eyes alight with passion. "I want to become a teacher, sharing the joy and art of Literature with later generations."

Rukia was taken in by his passion. Lost in his features, eyes looking towards a future spreading something he loves.

Ichigo checks his watch and moves to stand up. "I should get going, it's getting late."

Rukia checked the time and agreed. "I had a good time, we should do this again."

Ichigo hums in agreement before pausing. "You asked what my favorite of Shakespeare's works was before, right?"

Rukia nods abit taken aback from the non sequitur as Ichigo stares out the window.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer’s lease hath all too short a date; Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st; Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." 

With that Ichigo turns to kiss Rukia's cheek and walks away, throwing a nonchalant wave and a "call you later" over his shoulder.

Leaving a completely dumbfounded Rukia in his wake.


End file.
